Bliss From A Stranger
by SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: When L breaks up with Light, Light is cast into a deep hole of darkness. Will a stranger be enough to get Light out? Oneshot. Mikami x Light, Implied L x Light


Bliss From A Stranger

**Author's Note: Okay well I took a small break from Crawling In My Skin to do this little fluffy one-shot. ^^ I got this idea from another fanfiction, it's in my favorites! I have always loved this couple and it may be my OTP at the moment… yeah probably. Right next to RyukxLight… Don't look at me like that! -_- I am not sick! You know who is sick? The people who support LightxMisa. Now those are the sick people! Honestly! Misa just gets on my nerves!**

**Anyways ;) this is a really underappreciated couple and it needs some love so, here it be!**

**Pairing: MikamixLight and implied LxLight**

**Warning: OOCness, yaoi, lime, and some L bashing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote, but if I did Light-kun would still be alive! :'(**

Light sat on the steps of HQ letting the rain soak him. He was really trying to conceal his tears. No one could see the proud and almost grown Light Yagami crying over something as stupid as love. Yes, Light Yagami had gotten his heart broken. Yes, he only used women as tools, but what he and L had was special… or so he thought.

He remembered L's exact words.

"_This relationship never should of happened. It was unprofessional and completely stupid. You're too clingy, Light."_

Remembering just made Light cry harder until he was sobbing. They came out as choked grunts though because the great Light Yagami never cried. Right? **[1]**

Mikami walked down the street, umbrella in hand, trying to get home without getting soaked. He rushed past the crowds and didn't pay any attention to his surroundings until he heard someone sobbing. It was quiet, but Mikami knew someone was sobbing. He looked around and saw a very attractive young man on some steps. His head was lowered and he was soaked with rain.

Mikami, being the kind hearted man he was, stepped softly over to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. The younger man looked up and Mikami could see he had been crying for a while. His eyes were wide and puffy. His cheeks were red and tear marks covered them. The young man had the sweetest chocolate eyes though and it made Mikami anger to know someone had hurt him.

"Are you okay?"

Light felt a twinge of hope go through his body when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. _Maybe it's L to come and take me back!_ As he looked up though it wasn't L. It wasn't anyone he knew. It was a tall man with shoulder length jet black hair. He wore glasses and a black pinstriped business suit with a black blazer on top.

Light didn't notice the man had asked him a question. The man bent down to Light's eye level and placed his hand on his shoulder again. He squeezed Light's shoulder and asked his question again.

"Are you okay?"

" Y-yeah I-I'm f-f-ine." Light stuttered. **[2]**

_Am I that pathetic? I can't even talk right!_

" You don't look fine."

" I-I rea-l-ly a-m."

" It's raining really hard out. Do you want to come over to my apartment? I'll make some tea and get you out of the cold rain."

" S-sure."

Mikami helped the younger man stand up. He admired the boy's auburn hair that was soaked and stuck to his face.

" My name is Mikami Teru."

" M-my n-name i-is Ya-g-gami L-i-ight."

Mikami thought whatever Light had gone through was pretty bad if he was stuttering so much. Then, he noticed how the young man shivered and realized that he might be stuttering because he's cold. Mikami took off his black blazer and wrapped it around Light.

" Th-thank y-you."

Mikami led Light to the subway station where they got on a subway and headed to Mikami's apartment. **[3]** The subway wasn't crowed and Light and Mikami sat next to each other. Mikami saw how well Light looked in his blazer and a pink hue came on his cheeks. He looked away for a minute and composed himself.

Mikami and Light exited the subway and headed into Mikami's apartment. When they arrived Light sat down in a big comfy armchair and watched as Mikami headed towards the kitchen to make tea.

Light felt so warm now. Even though he was still soaked. Light liked the kind hearted man named Mikami. He was attractive and seemed nice. Light smiled at Mikami has he handed Light his cup of tea. Mikami sat in a similar chair across from his. Light took a sip of the tea and sighed contently. Light blushed when he saw Mikami looking at him.

_He's adorable when he blushes. _" So, why were you crying earlier?"

" I…uh…broke up with my…bo-boyfriend."

_At least he's not stuttering as much. _

" I'm sorry to hear that."

_He's not going to judge me? This man…is amazing._

" Um… what d-do y-you do for a liv-living?"

" I am a prosecutor."

_Well back to square one._

" Reall-y? I-I am in col-co-college st-studing to be a-a det-detective."

" Wow. I'm impressed."

_You know his stuttering is kind of cute._

"I-I am sor-sorry about the stu-stuttering. It hap-hap-happens when I g-get ner-nervous."

" It's no problem. It's kind of cute."

Light blushed at this and Mikami smiled.

" That is too."

Light turned a shade of crimson. He sipped his tea and tried not to show it. **[4]** Mikami grabbed his now empty tea cup and went over to Light to collect his cup. Mikami looked at that perfect face that was a shade of red and couldn't stop himself. He pressed their lips together. **[5]**

Light was shocked at first, but then began to kiss back. When Mikami licked his bottom lip and Light gave him permission to enter. Mikami explored every crevice of Light's mouth and Light do so as well. they broke apart to breath and Mikami looked at Light.

His cheeks were still red and he was panting for breath. He was just too much.

" Light, I think I love you."

" M-me t-t-oo."

They continued to kiss.

**[1] Poor Light-kun**

**[2] Everyone makes Light so semeish and I hate it. I like adorable little nervous about anything Light! =)**

**[3] Duh! You go to a subway station to get on a subway! XD**

**[4] Yeah that will work out so well… I thought you were a genius!**

" _**I'm going to take a chip and I'm going to eat it!"**_

**Oh right! XD**

**[5] AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! :') **

**Author's Notes: Well there you go! Cute and fluffy! I hope you enjoyed! This is supposed to be a one-shot, but if you want more then PM me or review. I will warn you however that it may take a while because I only work on one chapter story at a time so, I don't get stressed! Plus, I have a lot of plot bunnies running around and it is hard to keep them in their cages! XD **

**After Crawling In My Skin I have a DeathNote Trilogy I want to write. I have a Dragon Ball chapter story I want to write and a few more DeathNote chappie stories! XD No spoilers though! Then, there is this fan girl thing I want to try and see what happens so, yeah. It will have characters from Dragon Ball Z Kai, Bleach, DeathNote, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, Pokémon, Ultimo, and Blue Exorcist. TOO MUCH SPOILERS! XD **

**Anyways you can favorite this, follow it, favorite or follow me, leave a review ( or flame), maybe read my other story. I really don't care what you do just don't pee in public. EWWWWW! -_-**

*** Runs off to do new Pokémon puzzle* XD**


End file.
